<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever is a long time (But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.) by GodShouldFearMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822671">Forever is a long time (But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShouldFearMe/pseuds/GodShouldFearMe'>GodShouldFearMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fundywastaken brainrot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - everyone's happy, Canons weird so just to let you know they are the same age inhere, Feel free to request fluff for these two/them and punz, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShouldFearMe/pseuds/GodShouldFearMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just ftw fluff. No plot, just happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fundywastaken brainrot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever is a long time (But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not send this to Fundy, Dream, or any other CCs. Please respect their boundaries. If you are Dream/Fundy/any other CC who knows them, please do not read this.<br/>Also, this is not the real people or their personas, I am only shipping the characters they play in bits/the dream smp roleplay. However, if either of them say they are not comfortable with this at any time, this work will be deleted with no hesitation.<br/>Do not send hate to anyone mentioned in this fic, this is based off of their roleplay characters.<br/>Again -If Fundy and or Dream ever state they are not comfortable with this kind of stuff I will not hesitate to delete this-<br/>Also, please do not compare this ship to others in the comments. I understand that there are other much more popular ships with these two, however I do not care. I want to write about this ship in peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Dream and Fundy were having a movie night, or well, were supposed to. Currently, Fundy was sitting on the couch with his chin resting on Dream's shoulder. Speaking of the dirty blonde, he was practically asleep. He had his knees pulled up, tucked to his chest with his cheek on his knees, practically drooling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Fundy looked at the mop of Dream hair he could practically feel how soft it was. It was pretty long, and he wanted to play with it so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I play with your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is not a doll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox-boy snorted, “No, I mean can I play in it like can I braid it?” Braiding hair always calmed him down. That got Dream to sit up and look at him. His eyes were slightly red and his kids were drooping with tiredness, but he looked more awake than he did a few seconds ago. He also had a light blush covering his faintly freckled cheeks. If he was any further away from him he probably wouldn't be able to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. J'st don't cut em off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy simply smiled and got to work making tiny braids. “Why are you so tired anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream didn't skip a beat, they put on a teasing smile, despite Fundy not being able to see it,“Would you believe it's because you're so dreamy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy laughed, a sound similar to a fox pushing itself out of his mouth, and lightly pushed his head,“Nope! If anything you're the one that's dreamy- pun totally intended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not at all how you use that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, yes it is. But, you're so pretty Dream, you remind me of the night sky, mysterious beautiful,” Fundy stopped for a second to press a kiss to their cheek, right on top of a slightly darker cluster of freckles,“and covered in stars..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The already blushing man's face erupted into flames, and he hid in his hands, almost like he was trying to hide from his embarrassment. “I should start to call you ‘My star.’ I think it's fitting, don't you think, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundyyyyy stoooooppppp!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The said man tilted his head, acting innocent, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you fluster me so easily?” Dream stuttered out, letting a hand drop so an eye could peek out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” the hybrid smiled, letting his heart swell with fondness and love for the taller man,“but you are so cute when you blush, and it's so unbelievably easy to do it!” Fundy snickered as he watched Dream's head whip around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundyyy your so meannnn!” the taller male whined as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “It's so hard to make you embarrassed it's not fair!” Dream pouted as he watched his fiancé laugh at his dramatic antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The hybrid pressed a short, soft kiss to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's lips, making the boy somehow get even redder, and burying his face in the Fox's neck. Dream let out muffled, unintelligible words for a minute before quietly groaning out, “We're literally engaged! It doesn't make sense!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, we are engaged, but we honestly weren't dating for that long.” he snickered as he remembered how embarrassed Dream was when they were first dating,“You were so uptight that you nearly punched me the first time I tried to hold your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream untucked his head and looked up at Fundy,“Well you were so cute, and I had really never dated anyone before… I was scared of embarrassing myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you did when you somehow threw us into a puddle, my star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>